Fallout Equestria: Foxfire
by FloetryFox88JW
Summary: This is the tale of 2 Fox tribe Kitsune on a mission to try and save what's left of Equestria and the world
1. The Old Grey Fox

So it's been what, 200 some Fucking years they say? Eh, I never really gave a shit about it anyway. I stopped keeping count. I mean, could you blame me? Wasn't even our fuckin fight to begin with any way. Just victims of being on the same planet at the wrong ass time...

Who am I? I'll introduce myself *Puffs cigarette* my Birth name is Claymore but Foxes, and some ponies, just call me "Salt." It was an old nickname that came from my days as a military commander of the Kitsune division. I'm a 58 year old 3 Tailed Grey Kitsune Fox with some pony Blood in my Ancestry, belive it or not. I spent most of my life as a Monk at the niji temple Monastery being taught the ways of Kitsune magic by Felix...er...I mean, "The Grand Kitsune."

I have to be careful cause I am one of the only few foxes who actually know his REAL name. Most other foxes strictly refer to him as "Grand Kitsune" or "Supreme 9 Tails" and act weirded out if you call him anything else. By the way, he just so happens to be my 4x Great Grandfather. *Puffs cigarette* Anyway, The Grand Kitsune sent me and a small crew of Foxes and a couple of Kitsune to this shit hole country called Equestria to find something called Discord's Tomb, or some shit...

There is a very old rumor that the Grand Kitsune Actually use to live here before the war.

That Fucking airship was so damn noisy! It took us 14 hours to get here on the Eastern perimeter. I jumped out ahead of the others in order to scout out the perimeter alone, telling them not to touch down without my say-so. Ugh! The air was horrendous and smelled like shit! Plus trouble started immediately when a bunch of butt ugly mutant rejects tried to kill this old fox hahaha! It was a...cute attempt, but swift martial arts infused with fire magic proved way too much for the bastards. I even used one of their chard corpses to light my cigarette with his eye socket.

About half a mile in, I then encountered a group of Slaver ponies. They took one look at me and started calling me every kind of Canine derogatory word that they could spew from their crusty ass muzzles. Shit like, "Flea-bitten mutt" And "Crotch licker." I was neither fazed nor intimidated so I told them, in the politest way possible to "Piss off!" *Puffs cigarette*

They then pointed guns at me and told me that they were going to keep me as pet.

Now, maybe permanently trapping them in an illusion spell that essentially imprisons them within their own mind with nothing but unspeakable Nightmares was a bit harsh.

Nah! Those sick twisted bastards deserved worse! Especially after seeing the gut wrenching condition that their captives were in. After freeing them and giving medical attention, I contined ony way. All the while with the sweet sounds of those Disgusting slaver Pones rolling around screaming, crying and begging for death echoing in the distance.

Ah, music to my ears...

Puffs cigarette*

Well that wasn't the end of my "Warm welcome" either. Next came some shitty raiders. Armed to the teeth too. Hehehe... they came demanding my gear, saying that they'll turn me into A shit stain if I don't. I know it's hard to survive in an environment like this. I can Seriously understand why it would be easier to turn to thievery under such conditions.

I tried peacefully offering to simply share a few supplies, But these dickwads got greedy. Demanded all of it.

Ya know, It's funny just how much damage a simple stick on the ground can cause in the paws of an expert. After disarming them all and snapping the necks of 3 of them, the remaining two literally pissed themselves. *Puffs cigarette* I'm not shittin ya, they Legit pissed themselves like there was no tomorrow! Haha!

"If you've been drinking your own urine to survive, then you're wasting your entire supply!"

I said to them with a chuckle.

After searching their Aura however, I could see that those two were never intending to harm me. They were being forced into it. They started crying at trembling... Poor bastards...

Puffs cigarette*

"you two are free...Now beat it before I lose my patience!"

Is what I said to them right after tossing them a folded Blanket and a few bits.

After about an hour of walking in the near endless desert, I Finally arrived at a small settlement town. Nasty looking piece of shit...*Puffs cigarette*

There were armed surveillance drones all over the Damn place. Wasn't a Problem tho. Used a simple spell to hide my heat signature and slip on in.

The town was full of metallic rundown shack-like buildings that had rust, mold and radioactive corrosion. The street was covered in trash and feces and ponies of all types were wondering around like sad mindless drones. Couple unicorn gangs, Cockroaches and drug junkies were a common thing here so I kept a low profile. *Puffs cigarette*

At sundown in a back alley, I Saw this desperate looking stallion chit chatting with some prostitute mare and looking to get his rocks off. As I looked closer I could tell that something wasn't right...

Ya see, Vulpine magic is much different than Equine magic so I couldn't have expected that poor stallion to understand what was really going on.

"Hey pal, I-I wouldn't do that if I were you..." I said as I tapped his shoulder.

"what's it to you huh?! Ya Fox Fuck!"

He snapped in response.

"Look you horny dipshit! I'm trying to save your Fucking life from this Dark Kitsune! She's trying to seduce you, lure you away and possibly eat you!!"

Alas, my warning Ignored... poor pathetic prick.

"Fuck off you crusty crotch licker! Does she look like a Kitsu... whatever to you?!"

Those were his last words to me as Followed the sultry mare into one of the shacks. *Sigh*... Thank the Gods that I don't see what came next. But I heard Everything...

What started out as pleasurable moaning, Quickly turned to shrieks of pain and panic. Next came the growls and the deep sound of tearing flesh. It's um, hard to describe what goes on in your mind when you here some pony's throat getting ripped out...

... there was 10 minutes of silence.

Next thing you know, a black shadowy feral fox with with 7 tails and red demonic eyes emerged from the shack with bloody fangs and paws. It made Eye contact with me for a moment then swiftly faded into the shadows.

I-I just shook my head and lit up another cigarette before continuing on... I suppose it was really all I could do.

Puts out cigarette*

\--END OF CHAPTER--


	2. life in the Fox Country

*lights Cigarette*

I was born sometime after the war, but I suppose that was rather fucking obvious right? I mean, a Kitsune can live for centuries, but I ain't that Fucking old yet hahaha.

*puffs cigarette*

We never got much sunshine over in Vulpisia the Fox Country. Not since the mega spells hit and Royally ass fucked the Whole world. The least it could have done we use a little lubricant first for fucks sake. I was among a small litter of kits that was tucked away in heavily secluded dens that separated the Civilized from the Savages. After Years of dwindling resources and limited food, many of the Foxes have been reduced to near mindless bloodthirsty monsters. Due to the excess of dark Aura in the atmosphere, many of the Guardian Spirits became corrupted by its influence and began changing into deadly Yako or dark Kitsune.

*Puffs cigarette*

At a very young age, I was taken to live at the niji monastery temple where I was raised as a monk and instructed in the ways of Kitsune Magic by the Supreme 9 tails himself. The Niji monastery temple is the largest and safest sanctuary spots in Vulpisia. This monastery is in the center of a large protected city that was once called "Foxtrot Hills" in centuries past.

There are statues of all of the many Kitsune Spirits as well as sacred artifacts, training and meditation halls, magic classes and dozens of rooms to sleep in. It sure is a fancy ass place despite the shitty conditions damn near everywhere else. The city in which the temple resides is a veritable Oasis thanks to the Grand Kitsune's Magic. There's food, water, plant life... Everything else is beyond the Gated boundary... *Puffs cigarette*

The outside of the boundary however... well... If you value taking air into your lungs, you'll just keep your sweet ass inside the city! Out there's like a Devil's Playground. Savage feral foxes, Banshees, Yokai beasts, ghosts, demons... And that's just the start of it.

Much of this Fucking land has been permanently warped thanks to the fallout of those Fucking mega spells. Nothing grows beyond those Gates and there's hardly any sustainable Water too, If those nasty predators don't get to you first. *Puffs Cigarette*

We still have to fend for ourselves inside of the walled City too.

What? Did you think it was some kind of Fucking Paradise or something? I suppose it would be if it weren't for the constant invasion from not only evil Kitsune foxes, but creatures and beings from other lands and erie shit from beyond the walls.

It wasn't recommended to be out of doors at night due to the fact that blights would come out in the darkness.

Very year, Grand Kitsune selects a small group of young civilized foxes from the local dens to come live and learn at the Niji monastery. Many who are selected may range of elderly, to as young as kits. Hell, I was still a young kit when I was chosen so I didn't quite mind that at all.

*Puffs cigarette*

Life at the temple was pretty okay I guess. We had lessons every day in the of Kitsune Magic as well as martial arts training. Beginning lessons about the basics which consisted of shape-shifting, creating illusions, casting fire and making will-o'-the-wisps. It was also required that we learned how to counter act opposing magic and Yako Kitsune tricks.

Every student that progresses substantially gains a new tail well as a measure greater wisdom. Once You have mastered the basics of fox magic, you are then free to learn elemental magic and strive for more tails. As monks, living with honor and integrity was the standard and failing to do so puts you at risk to manevolent spirit forces.

Shapeshift magic was a struggle to me for many years as well as Aura manipulation and Ki balance. Couldn't really get the hang of that Fucking shit for such long time. *Puffs cigarette*

An old classmate of mine by the name of Ajax was the one who eventually helped me to finally master it. I used to hate that Fucking guy. He used to make fun of my my Colored eyes when we were kits... Fucking cocksucker...

"Hey Claymore, what the hell is going on with your eyes? They can't make up their minds or something? Haha!"

He would say inthe most sarcastically annoying wat as he possibly could.

He even dared me go out beyond the walled City and spend the night. One time I actually took him up on that dare like A dipshit and was nearly killed by Werewolves near a blood pond!

*Puffs Cigarette*

Damn, almost done with these cheap ass Cigarettes... what was I sayin? ...oh yea, Ajax. Now as we grew progressively at the temple, Ajax became less and less of an Asshole to me. For some reason he started being hella Kind and supportive to me. I don't know if it was because the integrity lessons were finally getting to him or if it's cause I'm related to the Grand Kitsune.

At the end of the day it doesn't really matter since we became good friends by the time we reached our Early 20s anyway. It was also around that time when I first learned about my pony heritage from the Grand Kitsune himself. He used to live in Equestria sometime before the War, AKA "How to Royally ass Fuck the entire world simulator", broke out. He married a unicorn Mare and they had Children which obviously lead to me being born.

Going Back to the temple life, martial arts training was fun as shit lemme tell ya! I excelled tremendously at Paw to paw combat and that lead to me earning my second tail. I was Felix's star pupil and eventually, I became top Kyuubiken martial arts instructor!

*Puts out Cigarette*

Once I turned 30, I was recruited into the Special Defense Militia or SDM which was tasked and defending the walled City. Though at times, were tasked with more dangerous fucked up missions involving exploration into the Badlands beyond the wall in order to find extra resources or civilized foxes that may have wandered out and got lost.

One evening Me, my pal Ajax, A Vixen Kitsune named Rose Diamond and a few others were given our mission beyond the walls. It was a search and rescue mission that was pretty standard when read on paper; "Go find the lost civilian and her child, then return". but we had no idea just how "Bad" the Badlands really were on that fateful night.

"Alright SDM, stay close together and do not get separated from the group at all cost!" Said Commander Redcoat.

The old Commander was a 4 tailed Kitsune and tough as nails and took no bullshit from anyfox. He always wore his aviator sunglasses on every mission and in every battle. But this mission would prove to be much different.

Soon after leaving the gates of the walled City, we Quickly found ourselves at the mercy of Blood thirsty mindless Feral foxes.

A few well placed rounds right between the eyes was enough to scare the pack away. I suppose seeing you Friends get their brains blown out would make most foxes want to shit themselves. But we were far from Finished.

As we wandered deeper, the air became more as more unbearable and at one point it felt like I was breathing in knives that were shredding the lining of my throat. A few of us started to Cough up blood and one of the grunts nearly passed out. Commander Redcoat instructed us to put on our oxygen masks to spare us the pain of lacerated lungs.

An acid rainstorm started up and we were then instructed to Quickly build temporary shelters and wait out the storm. It was this very mission that started my smoking habit.

After the acid storm, our group set out further. The sun never shined out there, so it was often hard to distinguish between day and night. God, the Fucking smells out there made me vomit in my breathing mask so you can probably guess how the rest of the trip was like for me.

We made it to the remnants of a long destroyed town and decided to stop and survey our surroundings for a bit. Commander Redcoat sent Rose, Ajax and myself along with a rookie cadet Southwardwe could scout the perimeter for Yako spirits and Tengu that could potentially Ambush us. As we made our rounds, all seemed clear so Rose signalled back to the base.

Ajax and I started telling jokes to one another as we all Headed back. Redcoat radioed us informing that they found the missing foxes and that the mission was complete.

A sigh of relief come over us all as we returned to the abandoned city, but Something didn't feel right about this...not one bit...

The journey back to the walled City seemed to take much longer than It didn't when we left, and that was strange...too fucking strange. A bunch of places in the Badlands started to overlap in a weird Deja Vu or some shit. A bunch of us started to notice.

"Hey Commander... doesn't this seem strange? It feels like we are going in circles"

said Ajax. He was just as concerned as I was about the whole situation. The commander simply gave a bizarre drone-like response

"Everything is just fine..."

He said.

I still can't explain it but something inside was telling me to look at the mother and son we were escorting. Not once did they show any signs of fear of anxiety since we found them. We started crossing the Blood ponds And After about an hour of observing them I finally whipped out my pistol and pointed it all them.

"Ok, what the fuck is actually going on here?! I know you are responsible for this endless marathon!!"

I shout as I put my claw on the trigger.

"what do you mean...? W-We didn't do anything wrong..."

They said.

I shot around up into the air and warned them to stop Fucking around and cut the bullshit. The other squad members tried to get me to stand down, but I definitely know an illusion spell when see one. It was the one type of magic that I had practically mastered due to it being so hard for me to learn it years prior.

The mother and Son sudden started Chuckling as deformed twisted grins came on their faces. I quickly turned to look at Redcoat, who now looked like a zombie due to a very powerful Brainwashing spelling that practically left him Completely braindead...

The environment started shifting around us then came screams of terror from the cadets as they were swiftly snatched away by monsterous Tengu. Some were snatched so violently that their bodies were literally torn apart like bloody ragdolls! The rest of use shot at the Tengu as we ran for our lives. I took the lead and guided us through the shifting illusions.

It was all a Goddamn trick! The whole fucking mission! The mother fox revealed her true form as we continued running and Fighting off the beasts that she kept summoning.

She was a Large dark blue 9 Tailed Yako Kitsune Spirit. Most of us were only 2 Tailed Foxes so We wouldn't have stood a chance if we tried. We finally reached the boarder of the walled City sanctuary, too terrified shitless to turn around and see if the Demon was still persuing us. We all yelled for the guards to let us in as we just barely made it back to safety.

Once the gate was closed, the the remaining three Cadets including myself, Ajax and Rose diamond, nearly collapsed from sheer exhaustion. I almost wore that as the wind was blowing, I could hear a faint whisper saying "Nogitsune"...

It kept repeating for minutes on end.

Once word got back to the Grand Kitsune about the fake mission involving the nine-tailed Yako and how I guided every Fox back home to safety, I was promptly promoted to commanding officer. I maintained that position for the next 12 years, all the while still improving on my magic lessons at the temple. I soon picked up the nickname "Salt" due to my No Nonsense take no Bullshit way of running things. By the time I turn 50, I retired my position as commanding officer and returned to being a monk at the Kitsune monastery where I earned my third tail.

I suppose I could have earned it a lot sooner, but I still had some parts of discipline to work on.

It wasn't long after that I was summoned by the Supreme Nine-tails himself to go on this mission that I'm currently on here in Equestria...I seem to always get the shitty jobs...

Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go get me a little pack of smokes. All that reminiscing has really fried my nerves.

\--END OF CHAPTER--


	3. Proto

(This Chapter Will now but told in 3rd person narrative style for easier descriptions and character introduction)

Salt spent the night in the rundown shady settlement The Best way he could. He continued walking down the dimly lit street in search of a suitable shelter. A horrible rancid stench filled the streets due to pony feces and discarded bodies of OD'ed junkies and victims of violent muggings.

"Poor sons of bitches," said Salt. "Looks like they stopped caring about the Fucking town's body count..."

Salt continued to walk a bit further, all the while avoiding the all of the surveillance Drones, security Bots and armed Gaurds that were on constant patrol during the night, hunting down any pony or creatures that was unfortunate enough to be out on the streets after the mandatory curfew. He kept his gaurd up the whole night. Just in case that mysterious Yako Kitsune decided to return for a second meal.

A drone suddenly came whizzing down the same walkway that Salt was traveling on. Thinking on his feet, Salt Quickly cast a spell that allowed him to blend in with the shadows in hopes of avoiding detection. The spell appeared to work as the large drone whizzed on by him only to stop over at a lone yellow Pegasus junkie with a light blue and green mane about half a block away.

Salt looked on From the shadows as the drone proceeded to hover over the yellow Pegasus. She looked up at it in terror as it turned on a large spotlight.

"Attention citizen! You are in violation of the mandatory after hours Street curfew! Please return to your place of dwelling immediately or face termination!!"

Said the drone from a large speaker on it's front that sounded like 12 megaphones all turned up to maximum volume.

The Pegasus looked up at it and yelled back at it as if it was an annoying oversized pest.

"Shut the fuck up you glorified piece of shit robot!! I no longer listen to you or that cock clopping cum stain that you call 'Origami!!'"

Said the pony with a fierce savagery in her tone of voice, probobly because of the drugs in her system.

Immediately after the outburst, the drone opened up a side compartment that shoots out a long rope made out of unbreakable steel cables. The drone proceeded to quickly wrap up the poor mare from head to hoof before shocking her half to death with hundreds of volts of electricity. Salt remains perfectly still as he continued to watch the events unfolding before his eyes

"Holy...Shit... whoever this Origami pony is...he certainly has a horrible way of monitoring the citzens of his 'precious' little town... I'm gonna need to Really tread Fucking lightly from now on if I hope to ç it out of for r in one piece!"

Salt thought to himself while the mare was screaming in agony as the drone continued to shock the poor pony until she finally lost consciousness. The drone ceased the electricity and proceeded to reel in the rope cable that it wrapped her up with, taking her up inside of itself in the process. Once Finished and the Pegasus mare was taken away, Salt cautiously crept passed that point ducked into a nearby alleyway. Realizing that there was a lot more going on with this place than meets the eye filled Salt with an odd Sense Excitement and curiosity. He felt a strong need to figure out what exactly was going with this strange and very unforgiving town.

That wasn't the only thing that kept Salt from enjoying a peaceful nights Sleep. The commotion from earlier had alerted more drones and this time, it Attracted the attention of some gun wielding soldiers too!

"Shit! I need to find shelter fast so I can at least get a better assessment of what The fuck I should do next!"

Salt thought to himself as he ran further down the alleyway, before unexpectedly tripping over what appeared to be a Robotic Green and black Unicorn pony with a Radioactive symbol on it's flank.

"Ow!! Fucking Hell!! Who left this piece of shit robot here?!"

Shouted Salt as he stood up rubbing his head.

"Umm I am very sorry... I suppose I have finally been booted back online..."

Said the robotic Pony as he slowly stood up on his metallic hooves.

His joints give a loud squeaking noise like the sound of too badly rusted pipes rubbing together. He carefully step towards salt and slowly bowed his head. A few metal bits fell from his neck as he made the motion. His voice was glitchy but gentle.

"My name is Proto. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance. I am an assistance Droid design to help ponies in need of whatever tasks they desire to be done."

Said proto as he introduced himself.

Salt lit up a cigarette and stared at the old Android Pony for a moment then he briefly heard the sound of security Bots approaching their location.

"Hey tin can, nice to meet you and all the we have to get out of here! If those things catch us, well... I'm sure I don't have to describe it to you."

Said salt while he was frantically looking around for a means of Escape or concealment.

Proto's eyes started to flash as an antenna came up out of his robotic horn. The antenna produce a tiny attachment that looked like a miniature satellite dish that slowly rotated as his eyes continue flashing. Salt quickly got into defense stance and put his Paw over his gun, unsure of what the rusty Droid was doing.

"Scanning for potential Escape Routes."

Said Proto finally.

A few seconds later Proto produced to small Jet boosters that protruded from both of his side's then he quickly latched on to salt. Before the fox could say anything in protest Proto ignited the boosters and the two took off flying in the air at high speeds. The security Joy and guards started firing their guns in the air at them but to no avail. Salt and the Android Pony managed to escape.

\--END OF CHAPTER--


End file.
